El pecado de amar
by DayiFabi
Summary: Un hombre de mente abierta, oculta un secreto que no debe interferir en su presente. Un joven pirata cegado por los sentimientos que trae desde su pasado. Una muchacha de corazón cristalino y puro, que teme a su futuro. Cada uno con un pecado que debe cargar en sus hombros por el resto de sus días. "Dime tu pecado." "Mi pecado es... amar a dos hombres por igual." Toushiro/Momo/Aize
1. Después de una eternidad

_**¡Oh, Dios! ¡He empezado con esto! Bueno... éste es un nuevo proyecto, y...pues, no los entretengo. :) **_

_**Bleach y los personajes aquí usados le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

* * *

_~ Capítulo I ~_

**_Después de una eternidad._**

* * *

Las fuertes mareas azotaban sin piedad la embarcación en esa tarde gris, sin Sol. Las olas se estrellaban provocando un fuerte rugido al contacto con la madera, como si quisieran devorar ese navío o envolverlo en un abrazo de muerte. A pesar de tanta ferocidad, cualquiera diría que el barco bailaba a la par del océano, en un compás bien marcado y elegante, pero a la vez desgarrador. La lluvia que caía a cántaros acompañaba este escenario, aportando su música. El bramido de un trueno, seguido por una relampagueante luz azulada a la distancia fue la señal de una nueva sacudida que fue mal recibida por los tripulantes.

Un joven que no debería tener más de veintitrés años, sostenía con rudeza el timón, haciéndolo girar en un ágil movimiento de sus brazos ante la última embestida. Su mirada se mantenía serena, fija hacia algún punto del horizonte, y sus blancos cabellos mojados ya por tanta lluvia hacía que cayeran gotas que finalmente se escurrían por su insensible rostro. Aún con esto, en sus orbes aguamarina se apreciaba un destello de desesperación y ansiedad. No le importaba lo difícil que sería el camino. El tenía que llegar. Y lo haría o dejaría de llamarse Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Sus sentidos le indicaron que una presencia se había colocado a sus espaldas. Se trataba de su primer oficial, quien respiraba entrecortadamente y su mirada celeste reflejaba preocupación. Se irguió para dirigirse con el título que le correspondía hacia su superior.

-¡Capitán! – Entre tanto caos, la voz femenina se hizo notar por sobre lo demás. Él la escuchó perfectamente, mas no hizo ademán de dedicarle una ojeada siquiera. Seguía clavado en su trabajo. - ¡Será mejor que cambiemos de rumbo, a este paso podríamos…!

-No. – Irrumpió con voz firme el albino, girando nuevamente el timón.

-¡Pero Capitán, podríamos llegar al puerto mañana sin arriesgarnos!

-Llegaremos hoy, Matsumoto. – Giró un poco su cabeza, mirándola de reojo. Dándole a entender que se haría lo que él decía en ese navío. Se sintió en la embarcación una nueva oleada. -¡Icen las velas! – Ordenó.

La voluptuosa mujer se quedó tan sólo unos milisegundos sin reaccionar. Al captar la idea, se llevó la mano a su frente, típico de un marinero al recibir una orden que no puede negar.

-Como usted ordene, Capitán. – Se volteó en dirección contraria, dando un par de zancadas y en un salto se alejó de la proa donde yacía el joven que luchaba contra las mareas. El resto de la tripulación la miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par.– ¡Ya escucharon, icen las velas!

* * *

Corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. La coleta de su recogido cabello castaño se movía de un lado a otro a la par de sus pasos. Respiraba con dificultad, sintiendo cómo su pecho subía y bajaba por el trabajo de sus pulmones. Sujetaba con una de sus manos color melocotón los bordes del sencillo vestido, para que en dicha carrera contra el tiempo no hubiera impedimentos, y podía escuchar el sonido que hacían sus pies descalzos al pisar los charcos de la calle. Y con su mano libre cerrada en forma de puño, guardaba y protegía un objeto de altísimo valor para ella, pegado a su pecho.

Se había enterado esa mañana. Nadie podía asegurar que fuera cierto, al fin y al cabo era tan sólo un rumor. Pero todo mundo en la ciudad parecían un tanto inquietos por la noticia de la llegada de aquel pirata nacido en sus tierras. Al recordarlo, sintió un delicioso palpitar en su corazón. ¿Será? ¿Realmente volvía aquel que había sido como su hermano y mejor amigo? Si había una mínima posibilidad de que fuera verdad, ella quería estar ahí. Debía verlo con sus propios ojos, tenerlo a su lado una vez más, y en lo posible, retenerlo en su vida.

Se mordió con fuerza su labio inferior ante tal pensamiento egoísta de su parte. No, ella sabía mejor que nadie el espíritu libre que poseía aquel joven de luceros turquesa. Le había costado trabajo asimilarlo, pero después de tantos años de conocerle, tras su segunda larga partida se había dado cuenta de ello. Él tenía que navegar en esas aguas turbias, buscar nuevas tierras, conocer gente y cultura. Realmente parecía una necesidad para su persona. Él, siempre yéndose a encarar nuevas aventuras, alejándose de su lado. Y ella siempre permaneciendo en el mismo lugar, en espera de su regreso.

Como este era el caso.

Recordó la primera vez. En cuanto él se consideró lo suficientemente maduro, aunque a penas era un crío para muchos, partió en un viaje que duró cerca de dos años. Cuando volvió su estancia fue muy larga a la vista de él, y muy corta para la de ella. Por ello, y para su mala suerte, nuevamente se fue, dejándola tan sola como nunca se había sentido antes. Tan sólo se quedo con el recuerdo de él dedicándole una última de sus inusuales-hermosas sonrisas, y un reloj de bolsillo de plata. Estrujó con fuerza y anhelo su puño, donde llevaba consigo dicho tesoro, recordando las palabras que había dicho él y el significado que le daba.

_-Te vas de nuevo. – Dijo en un hilo de voz, sacando fuerzas para no echarse a llorar ahí mismo. Temblaba ante la sola idea de que él se fuera por otro par de años más._

_El joven se acercó lentamente, entrelazó sus manos con las de ella y la chica de ojos chocolate no tuvo ni tiempo de disfrutar ese tierno gesto, pues se sorprendió al sentir algo frío y de forma redondeada ser depositado en sus manos. Él la soltó y ella bajó la vista para ver qué era lo que sostenía sin quererlo siquiera._

_-Esto es…_

_-Lo conseguí por ahí. – Se llevó los brazos detrás de su nuca y cerró sus ojos unos instantes, para abrirlos nuevamente con un extraño brillo que iba más allá de un simple cariño, que ella no notó. – Hinamori. – Llamó._

_Momo alzó la vista nuevamente, y por escasos momentos el mundo pareció desvanecerse a su alrededor. Tan sólo existían esos orbes turquesa que la miraban fijamente, adornados con el típico ceño fruncido de su amigo. Y para él, ella brillaba en todo su esplendor y por momentos lo hacían dudar si realmente partir o no._

_Pero tenía que hacerlo._

_-Me voy. – Confirmó, estas simples palabras fueron como una condena de muerte para la chica durazno. Notó su mirada chocolate llena de tristeza. Con cariño le apartó uno de sus mechones castaños que ocultaban su precioso rostro.– Pero volveré. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, yo siempre regresaré a tu lado. Tan sólo espera._

Y pasó el resto de sus días confiando en cada una de sus palabras sin dudar. Ya hacía cinco inviernos desde aquel momento. ¿Qué si era patético? Quedarse solamente con un reloj, podría serlo para la vista de otros. Pero no para ella. Hinamori siempre creería en él, sin importarle lo mucho que saldría herida en el transcurso. Ese objeto era su más preciado tesoro, lo único que tenía, además de recuerdos para sentirse cerca del ahora Capitán de su propia embarcación según rumores de ciudades lejanas.

Pero el viento no sólo traía buenas noticias, sino también una en específico que desde hacía un par de años mortificaba y hacía sangrar el corazón de su dueña. Sabía que Hitsugaya era un espíritu libre, pero había otra fuerte razón para cada una de sus partidas. Y él se lo había mantenido en secreto, al parecer. ¿Por qué?

Sintió un par de lágrimas rodar por sus blancas mejillas. Enseguida negó fuertemente con la cabeza; ya se lo preguntaría en su momento. Ahora la felicidad y ansiedad sobreganaban cualquier emoción, y lo único que quería era verlo nuevamente, saber que estaba bien y que seguía cumpliendo con su promesa.

-Por favor… - Rogó a la nada, respirando entrecortadamente por la falta de aire.

Ya podía sentir la brisa marina acariciar su rostro. Ya olía la sal y podía escuchar el canto de las aves marinas. Tan sólo un poco más, y llegaría al puerto…

Sin embargo, uno de sus descalzos pies tropezó. Su menudo cuerpo se vio lanzado con fuerza hacia delante, y hubiera caído con todo de no ser porque de pronto, estaba rodeada de unos fuertes y grandes brazos, y su cabeza utilizaba de almohada un amplio pecho masculino.

-Deberías tener más cuidado con ese pie izquierdo. – Se escuchó una grave pero cortés voz.

Ella apartó su rostro del escondite con torpeza. Ni siquiera atinó a ponerse nerviosa o desear que la tierra se la tragase como era su costumbre al hacer el ridículo, ya que en esos momentos sólo una cosa cruzaba sus pensamientos y no daba para más.

-Discúlpeme. – Se separó e hizo una leve reverencia, para después alzar su cabeza hacia enfrente y seguir con su carrera. Al pasar junto al hombre, lo último que pudo apreciar de reojo, fue unos amables ojos color avellana, apacibles como una llanura desierta.

Y tal calor que desprendían, la hicieron sentirse viva.

* * *

La bandera pirata se divisó en el horizonte a través de esa densa niebla que poco a poco, iba despejándose.

Todo el mundo en el muelle pareció haber visto un fantasma; sus caras, ahora pálidas hacían juego con sus bocas entreabiertas, y uno que otro sólo observaba con los ceños fruncidos. Era cierto. Aquel joven que representaba su humilde pueblo, conocido en cada una de las ciudades Europeas y países vecinos había vuelto tras cinco años de ausencia. Hay que recalcar que esto no agradaba en lo absoluto, pues la reputación que le regalaba a su hogar no era nada buena.

Y claro. _"Pirata"_ y _"Buena reputación"_ no son palabras que se deban colocar en una misma oración.

Posiblemente, la única persona que se alegraría a creces ante este infortunio evento; era la joven Hinamori. Aquella muchachita que velaba por cada ciudadano y los ayudaba en lo que hiciera falta, porque simplemente su alma era de las más puras que había. Y en cuanto a su relación con el pirata… Pues, todos lo sabían. Sabían el lazo invisible que unía al marinero y a la dulce jovencita. Se habían criado juntos en su época, iban a todos lados juntos, era casi imposible ver a uno de ellos sin la compañía del otro. Debías ser un ciego o nunca haber amado para no darte cuenta de este detalle tan obvio. Porque sí, lo que ambos sentían sobrepasada un simple cariño de amistad o hermandad, aunque ellos no se diesen cuenta. Y también por esto, más de uno se preguntaba del por qué de las largas ausencias del albino. Ese espíritu que ahora lo caracterizaba fue algo que apareció de la noche a la mañana, literalmente. Él se desvivía por su mejor amiga, pero eso cambió el día que partió por vez primera, al parecer… Y para desdicha de la joven melocotón.

Sin duda, la respuesta a esa interrogante quedaba aún suspendida en el aire.

Una presencia se hizo notar en el muelle. Momo se abrió paso entre la gente que se había reunido ese día en el puerto para la llegada de esa persona. Pero más que forzarlos a dejarla pasar o empujarlos, los mismos habitantes parecían abrirle el paso, dejándola libre de hacer, para su sorpresa y confusión. Pero no le dio importancia. En esos momentos sólo le interesaba una persona de nombre Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Se quedó sin habla, como si de pronto todo el esfuerzo que hizo en la carrera le hubiera sacado el aire de sus pulmones de una hasta un punto crítico. Su mirada chocolate, fija en un punto lejano donde el mar se unía al cielo, en ése azul horizonte que parecía un paisaje pintado con las brochas más finas, se podía apreciar una embarcación que se acercaba poco a poco. A pesar de la distancia, Momo juraría que poseía un tamaño colosal, incluso le recordaba a todas esas historias de piratas que alguna vez escuchó en su niñez.

_Todo era cierto._

Se llevó sus pálidas manos a su pecho, disfrutando de esa vieja sensación amiga. Y si cerraba sus ojos, hasta el punto de quedar rodeada de oscuridad… con los ojos de su alma divisaba una titilante luz.

Ahí, en ese navío estaba la persona que tanto había extrañado cada día de su existencia, el sujeto al cual había estado esperando con cada día contando, teniendo como referencia un reloj de bolsillo de plata. Incluso ahora, podía escuchar como las manecillas hacían un _"tic, tac, tic, tac"_ mucho más rápido de lo usual. ¿O quizá estaría confundiendo ese sonido con su propio corazón, que podía compararse con un tambor en esos momentos? Hinamori ya no lo sabía. Sólo tenía en claro que su espera había concluido…

* * *

-¡Tierra! – Anunció el vigía, apartando su vista del catalejos y sacando su cabeza de su nido que era el mástil mayor.

No obstante, pudo haberse ahorrado haber gritado aquello. Pese a ser su trabajo, y más que nada una costumbre, el Capitán de la tripulación ya había notado esto desde hacía momentos. Podía sentirla. Aquella vieja conexión que al principio se le hacía insólita, pero que al final terminó por acostumbrarse a ella y fue parte de su vida. Se aliviaba de que aún siguiera intacta esa aptitud que durante los últimos años parecía haberse apagado. _Ella estaba cerca_.

Si no fuera porque aún, por instinto mantenía sus doradas manos en el timón, y a que veía el ahora el pacífico océano, podía haber jurado que una nueva ola azotaba con todo su embarcación, casi haciéndolo caer.

Pero no era así. Como ya se había mencionado, el mar se encontraba sereno, apacible. Pues después de la tormenta viene la tranquilidad.

Eran de nuevo ese nerviosismo que lo traicionaba. Esos sentimientos que aún hoy día mantenía guardados bajo llave; la simple idea de volver a verla después de tanto le volvía loco.

Cerró sus ojos aguamarina, dejando que la fría brisa acariciara su rostro. Por ahora se despediría de su apreciada libertad, para ir con la joven que de forma inconsciente había hurtado su corazón de hielo. _Por el momento._

-Matsumoto. – Llamó secamente, calmando las ansias de su alma.

Al instante, su inferior llegó en un parpadeo para colocarse a su lado, lista para cumplir cualquier orden que se le diese.

-Toma el timón y que preparen el ancla.

La rubia lo miró escéptica. Él nunca le daba las riendas de su nave a nadie, ni siquiera si se trataba de su persona misma. Aún así, ahora… ¿Qué podía ser más importante que su navío?

-¿Disculpe? – Musitó.

Como todo veredicto, le dio la espalda y con la elegancia que le caracterizaba bajó las escaleras de la proa.

-Ya oíste. – Escuchó a lo lejos.

Rangiku se llevó una de sus palmas a sus dorados cabellos, en un intento de comprender las acciones de su Capitán. Primero arriesgaba sus vidas para llegar ese día y no otro a su pueblo natal, y ahora esto. ¿Sería acaso que…?

Sonrió de medio lado. Soltó una exhalación y tomó el timón.

No era tonto. Sabía que su presencia no era bien recibida del todo en el pueblo. Por precaución y a la vez respeto a esa gentuza, no iba a estacionar su embarcación tan cerca del muelle. Se quedaría a una distancia considerable, para que así los ciudadanos no se sintieran intimidados ni los rebeldes hicieran travesuras con su navío.

Preparó una de las tantas balsas, para ir a tierra por este medio. Se subió a ella de un salto y sus brazos fueron soltando con agilidad y deslizándose por la cuerda que la unía con el barco pirata. Tan sólo sintió una leve turbulencia y el ya conocido choque contra el agua, salpicando a la vez. Buscó con la mirada los remos y sin pensarlo dos veces, navegó con el propósito de llegar a la orilla lo antes posible.

* * *

-Se ha detenido. – Musitó un hombre, de tantos ahí reunidos.

Hinamori miró a la distancia, con preocupación. La embarcación pirata ya no se dirigía hacia el muelle, su dirección. Ahora simplemente se quedaba suspendida en esas frías aguas, meneándose con ellas. ¿Por qué? Apretó su reloj, incapaz de ignorar su inseguridad.

Pero entonces una corazonada le obligó a mirar más al este. Achinó sus ojos y… un punto lejano se movía. ¡Algo había ahí! El corazón le dio un vuelco y, haciendo caso omiso de los susurros y quejas del resto de las personas que no le quitaban la vista al navío, se escabulló lejos del muelle. Allá, hacia donde la orilla era tranquila y las arenas de la playa eran blancas y finas.

Le dolía. Sentía las conchas y piedras debajo de sus pies. Aún así no disminuyó la velocidad, y mucho menos al ver con mayor acercamiento lo que se aproximaba desde el corazón del océano. Un bote con capacidad para tres, si acaso cuatro personas. Pero ahí sólo había un tripulante y lo reconoció enseguida.

No podría confundir esa blanca cabellera con nada del mundo.

-¡…Hitsugaya-kun! – Logró salir de su garganta, entre un llanto de felicidad. Un patético chillido que él seguramente no escuchó.

Con las lágrimas brotando sin compasión de sus luceros chocolates, con el pecho latiéndole con fuerza y aún faltándole el aire, aceleró el paso, un último esfuerzo para reunirse finalmente. Inhaló y con todo lo que sus pulmones le ofrecieron, gritó nuevamente su nombre:

-¡…HITSUGAYA-KUN!

Detuvo sus pasos al ver la embarcación a una notable distancia, frente a ella. Con desesperación y sintiendo cómo el corazón amenazaba con salírsele, analizó la situación, la distancia que la separaba de la persona esperada. ¿Quince, veinte metros quizá?

Pero, ¿Qué importaba eso?

Se colgó el reloj al cuello, sus manos melocotón sostuvieron la tela que era su vestido, y en un rápido movimiento hicieron que la prenda se alzara lo suficiente. Sus orbes brillaron decididos.

Dio un paso, y sus pies sintieron esas gélidas aguas, pero esto no la detuvo. Al contrario, debía continuar, era una necesidad y no había otro camino. Dio otro paso y de pronto ya se encontraba dando unos extraños saltos, mientras el mar aún le permitía tocar la arena, salpicando agua tras de sí.

-Hinamori… - Susurró con corazón encogido él, viendo los intentos de su amiga para llegar a la balsa. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, obligándose a remar como nunca lo había hecho. – Si serás tonta…

-¡Hitsugaya-kun!

_Estaba tan cerca._

_Tan cerca._

-¡Hitsugaya-kun! – Volvió a vociferar, sintiendo ya cómo el agua le llegaba hasta el cuello y la obligaba a nadar. Todo su cuerpo estaba siendo atravesado por cuchillas congelantes de esas mareas de enero. Sus saladas lágrimas ya no se distinguían al mezclarse con las marinas, se fundían, se perdían en ellas…siendo por instantes un solo océano.

Las energías comenzaban a acabársele. Nunca había sido muy buena para nadar, y tampoco es que se le permitiera mover con facilidad a esas extremas temperaturas. Tragó agua sin quererlo y ésta se adentró por sus pulmones, haciendo que perdiera la concentración y aquel punto ya tan cercano donde estaba el albino.

Sus piernas dejaron de patalear por un instante.

Pero al siguiente, unos fuertes brazos se hundieron y la sostuvieron con fuerza. Alzó su menudo cuerpo, y cuando la fémina pudo reaccionar ayudó a esta acción intentando sacar más su torso. Pocos segundos después, dos seres estaban en ese pequeño bote, con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón palpitando desfrenadamente.

Él aún la sostenía en un abrazo de protección, pese a que ambos ya se mecían a salvo al compás del mar. Y ella…

La chica durazno, incrédula, siguió con su mirada la dirección a la que llevaban esos dorados brazos, hasta toparse con el rostro de la persona que tanto había estado extrañando.

No podía creérselo.

Su vista se tornó borrosa a causa de las lágrimas, temblaba como un flan, ya sin saber si se debía al frío que hasta momentos la acosaba, o en cambio era de nervios y felicidad que provocaba el poder sentir, ver, tener frente así a…

-Eres una imprudente, Hinamori. – La reprimió él. – Sigues haciendo una estupidez tras otra.

Momo sonrió de oreja a oreja, cerró sus ojos sintiendo cómo las saladas lágrimas formaban caminos en sus rosadas mejillas y se abalanzó nuevamente a los brazos del pirata.

Era él. No era una ilusión ni un sueño, era el verdadero Hitsugaya Toushiro, su mejor amigo, su hermano, su…

_¿Su qué?_

-¡Hitsugaya-kun! – Pronunció entre sollozos, aferrándose más a él. Hundió su húmedo rostro en el pecho masculino, y éste sólo atinó a acariciarle su cabeza con ternura que ni él mismo se creía capaz de transmitir. - ¡Hitsugaya-kun!

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes decir? – Murmuró él a escasos centímetros de su oído. La chica sonrió más, si es que esto era posible, y aún sin despegarse de él asintió. – Hinamori…

Siguieron en esa posición, abrazándose el uno al otro como si fueran las piezas de un rompecabezas o dos imanes de polos opuestos que, simplemente no podían separarse cuando ya se les había unido. Él disfrutaba de ese momento, aspiraba el aroma a melocotón que desprendía a creces su amiga, la mantenía presa en sus brazos, como si de esta forma pudiese protegerla de cualquier enemigo invisible. Ella creía estar soñando. Un precioso sueño del que no quería despertar, y no le importaba estar así el tiempo que hiciera falta. Se mecían a la par de las tranquilas olas, era un momento mágico y único.

Después de cinco años, por fin estaban junto al otro.

El joven, preso de un miedo incómodo de que ella fuese capaz de escuchar su palpitar comparable a la de una banda de guerra, se apartó despacio y muy a su pesar. Momo dejó al descubierto su rostro, que transmitía una alegría blanca y pura, sin más. Él se sintió de cierta manera… conmovido. ¿Esa felicidad era por su regreso?

-Te he echado de menos. – Le espetó la fémina, limpiándose las lágrimas restantes.

Sólo entonces, el albino se percató del objeto que colgaba de su cuello.

-Aún lo tienes…

Hinamori se mostró un tanto confundida al principio, pero después, siguiendo la mirada turquesa de él sonrió ampliamente.

-Por supuesto. – Se llevó la mano al pecho y agachando su cabeza levemente, se despojó de la joya. Abrió su puño y le mostró el objeto. – No sabes cuántas veces ésas manecillas han girado en tu espera. – Susurró.

El pirata cerró sus ojos, con una inmensa culpa por haberse alejado cinco años de esa chica. Si ella tan sólo supiera… Que a él le dolía cientos de veces más. Que con cada paso que se alejaba sentía agujas con filo atravesarlo por la espalda. Pero no se disculparía, porque su egoísmo era lo suficientemente grande para ello.

_Y sobretodo, porque…_

-Así que… ¿Así es como luce un Capitán? – Alzó una de sus cejas castañas, a la vez que soltaba una risa cantarina.

El albino bufó, con cierto aire de grandeza.

-Así es como luzco yo. – Ella le miró dulcemente, y él, desarmado ante tal mirada dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. – Estás temblando.

Hinamori entonces, sintió realmente la fresca brisa golpear su húmedo cuerpo. Sintió frío.

Él por acto reflejo la atrajo nuevamente a sus brazos, intentando transmitirle calor. Si es que podía.

Porque Hitsugaya nunca había podido transmitir tal calor. Su piel era gélida, al igual que su mirada y su personalidad. Pero por alguna extraña razón, cada vez que la chica melocotón tenía la oportunidad de tener contacto con su mejor amigo, una calidez la rodeaba al instante. Una calidez que tranquilizaba su alma y la hacía sentir segura, un fuego que no tenía colores rojizos. Era una flama azul que a ella le era lo suficientemente candente para aliviar su corazón.

-Shiro-chan…

-Es Capitán Hitsugaya. - Corrigió con fingida molestia él. La chica rió, jovial.

Y por fin, después de cinco inviernos en la eterna espera, de dormir con temor a no volver a encontrarse con esa mirada aguamarina, de vivir en la incertidumbre… Esa tarde de enero pudo cerrar sus luceros chocolate tranquila, con la seguridad de que el estaría a su lado hasta que despertase nuevamente. Se quedó profundamente dormida, con cierto albino protagonizando junto a ella los inimaginables sueños, creación de Morfeo.

Y, sin quererlo, con el recuerdo de unos amables luceros avellana.

* * *

_**...Oh, Dios. ¡Oh Dios!**_

_**Ya tenía muchísimas ganas de empezar con esto. No sé, simplemente es... ¡Hay no sé! **_

_**Este fic irá dedicado a Hinamori más que nada. Porque la teniente melocotón se lo merece, después de tanto sufrimiento. ¿No creen?**_

_**Y también a una amiga que aportó la idea de que los piratas. ¡Lupita, si estás leyendo esto: holis! Le preguntaba cuál debía ser la época en la que se desarrollaría este triángulo amoroso, y en vez de eso me dijo: "¿Y si Hitsugaya fuese un pirata?" Por segundos la idea me pareció loca. Después recordé a Jack Sparrow, y... CORRECCIÓN. ¡Capitán Jack Sparrow! ¿No les parece mucha coincidencia? "No es Shiro-chan. Es Capitán Hitsugaya." "¡Es Capitán Hitsugaya para ti!" "Capitán. Capitán Jack Sparrow." ¿O soy la única loca?**_

_**¡Aclaro! Que este fic no va para ser uno de género fantástico. Es, simplemente, que los piratas existieron realmente en esos siglos, y pues... así, simplemente Toushiro es uno de ellos. **_

_**¿Adivinaron quién era el hombre que evitó que Hinamori tropezara? Yo se que sí...**_

_**Dios... Yo estaba haciendo una portada para esto, pero ¡Simplemente lo quería publicar ya y no terminé el dibujo! Quizá edite la portada después, je... **_

_**Y bueno, como LPEF es mucha comedia, a veces necesito escribir más drama y angustia, y éste fic lo tendrá de sobremanera. Así, cuando me canse de escribir comedia no publicaré un one-shot, sino que seguiré con esta historia, y viceversa. Así ambos fics se mantendrán al tanto con sus capítulos. **_

_**Mucha miel para ser el primer capítulo... Como sea...**_

_**¿Les gusta la idea? C: Apareceran un montón de personajes después. ¡Personajes geniales! Oh, sí.Y Hinamori... ¿Soy la única que quiere ver cómo se enamora de los dos? ¿La única...?**_

_**¡Bueno, ahora sí me retiro! Espero que el primer capítulo de este nuevo proyecto les haya gustado, espero sus opiniones y... ¡Nos leemos! :)**_


	2. Lluvia amarga en la tormenta

_**¡Por fin pude continuar con esta actualización! Muchas gracias por los reviews, no creí que la historia en su primer capítulo superara los diez, en serio, ¡Gracias! Espero también este sea de su agrado y perdonen la espera.**_

_**Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tite Troll Kubo.** _

* * *

_~ Capítulo II ~_

**_Lluvia amarga en la tormenta._**

* * *

Se incorporó pausadamente, recargando su espalda en la pared y frotando su tensa sien. No se escuchó en ningún momento el típico escándalo que hacía su primer oficial por las mañanas, ni tampoco el canto de las gaviotas que bailaban en torno a su navío, ni mucho menos sintió el calmado balanceo de las olas.

Vinieron a su mente al instante el recuerdo de la tarde anterior. ¡Claro! Él había regresado a su pueblo natal, y después del encuentro con la moja camas…

_Un momento._

Hinamori.

Claramente pudo oír unas plácidas respiraciones en esa habitación. Y fue entonces cuando la observó, entre un nido de sábanas blancas, había un bulto que apostaría por su propia vida, era la mismísima Momo. Durmiendo apacible, como un bebé. Ignorando cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la realidad y, simplemente, hundiéndose en el mundo de los sueños y fantasía.

Cierto, la chica le había ofrecido que se hospedara en su casa, porque sabía de antemano que el albino no tenía dónde quedarse. Además, por el simple hecho de que ellos se habían criado juntos en esa morada, Hinamori aún creía que él tenía todo el derecho de alojarse ahí. Claro que él insistió en dormir en el suelo, su persona no procesaba la idea de que, después de tantos años navegando, pudiese descansar en un lecho como el de Hinamori. Y ésta no se lo había tomado bien, por supuesto. Pero se las arregló para salirse con la suya. Esa moja camas… Vaya inocencia que poseía.

La miró detenidamente, habituándose a la idea de que realmente… estaba en casa._ Con ella_. Era increíble de creer, y sin embargo era cierto.

Levantándose tratando de hacer el menor ruido, se acercó al lugar donde su amiga descansaba y se puso de cuclillas para observarle mejor. La chica dormía profundamente, de eso no había reparo. Su rostro fino, casi angelical no mostraba ningún sentimiento pero una leve sonrisa adornaba sus labios rosados aún en sueños. Una curva que le hizo creer al Capitán, la joven estaría soñando algo digno de tal muestra de felicidad. Y cuando su vista se topó con un objeto que la joven durazno aferraba en sus manos, una mueca parecida a la sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro insensible. ¿Hinamori dormiría todas las noches con el reloj que le dio hacía ya años, acaso?

Permaneció así, observando cada detalle del rostro marfil de ella dormida. No supo decir cuánto tiempo fue, pero tras un periodo aceptable de que Momo no despertaba, éste se levantó sin decir palabra y, tras tomar a Hyourinmaru, su espada que descansaba recargada en la pared, salió de la habitación ignorando el molesto palpitar de su corazón acelerado.

Minutos después, la fémina abrió los ojos ajena a todo lo anterior, sólo para encontrarse totalmente sola en su hogar como todas las mañanas anteriores a esa.

Por un milisegundo, su rostro siempre dulce y apacible se tornó gris y vacío.

* * *

-¡Hinamori-chan! Buenos días.

La castaña se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa que no se le quitaba con nada adornando su fino rostro. Saludó a la bella joven que tenía frente a sí con una seña de mano, y con la otra le mostró una canastita que traía varios panes dentro de sí.

-Buenos días, Inoue-san. Me llevaré esto.

La chica de aspecto humilde, piel blanca, cuerpo bien formado y con una cabellera larga y naranjada le regresó la sonrisa.

-Te ves contenta hoy. – Notó. – Y no es necesario que me pagues, eres mi amiga.

-¡Por eso mismo! – Tomó uno de los panes de la canasta que colgaba en su brazo. – Están deliciosos, te esfuerzas mucho en ellos y quiero pagarte.

En otras circunstancias, le hubiera incomodado un poco que la dueña de aquella panadería y amiga le ofreciera darle esos panes gratuitos. Hay que recalcar que siempre lo hacía, y obviamente Hinamori se negaba. Entendía la amabilidad que poseía de manera innata la ojigris, pero a veces su conciencia le jugaba malas pasadas y trataba de convencerse a sí misma que lo hacía por mera pena. Porque Hinamori no era una noble, rebosante de dinero de pies a cabeza. Muchas veces llegaba a faltarle esta indispensable necesidad e Inoue le ayudaba con los alimentos, pero eran contadas las veces que se sentía en los extremos como para aceptarlos. Pese a todo, recordaba que no era la única que pasaba malos ratos económicamente o familiares, como era el caso de su amiga. Siendo sinceras, Momo admiraba a la pelinaranja como persona. Ella sola se había esforzado por levantar esa pequeña panadería tras la muerte de su único familiar, su hermano. Y vivía sola, como ella…

-Además hoy es un día especial. – Le depositó en sus manos unas monedas correspondientes a su compra. – Así que no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí.

-Bueno, entonces lo aceptaré. – Le contestó, guardando sus ganancias. Sus ojos grisáceos brillaron dulcemente al ver el jovial rostro de la chica melocotón. – Es por él, ¿cierto?

Hinamori quiso hacerse la desinteresada, como si no supiera de qué hablaba. Pero un leve suspiro de alegría la delató en seguida cuando el recuerdo de su mejor amigo de le vino a la mente. Inoue dejó escapar una risita y ella sonrió con torpeza, con un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

-Me alegro mucho por ti. Entonces realmente lo extrañabas.

Decidió omitir el hecho de que, su amiga estaba muy apagada los últimos meses. Ella no conoció en persona al pirata, ya que formó lazos de amistad con Momo después de que éste decidiera marcharse. Pero sí que sabía mucho de él por ella y los rumores, obviamente.

Sabía que todos en el pueblo –o la gran mayoría- lo detestaban. No sólo por ser un pirata, había una razón poderosa y era que por su ausencia, la chica que siempre se ofrecía ayudar a cada ciudadano, colocando el bienestar de los demás por delante de ella había sufrido como nadie más. Con eso se había ganado el desprecio de más de uno, y no los culpaba.

Pero si había algo que Orihime Inoue entendía con creces, era la fuerza del amor. Sí, siempre hay días que van a ser grises, días en los que te sientas abandonado y sin ningún tipo de apoyo. Días llenos de oscuridad. Sin embargo y por ese mismo detalle, va a llegar un momento en que algo o alguien esfume esa tristeza… Y ella pensaba de manera muy diferente al resto de los ciudadanos. Hitsugaya Toushiro no traería más desdicha a su amiga, como consideraba medio mundo. Sino todo lo contrario. Él había sido quien la había condenado sin quererlo, y sería él mismo quien la liberaría.

_O eso le gustaría creer._

-Es mi imaginación o… ¿Hay más gente de lo habitual? – Se extrañó Hinamori al observar caras desconocidas caminando por la calle, sacando bruscamente de sus pensamientos a la ojigris.

-Ah. No es tu imaginación. ¿Recuerdas qué día es hoy?

-La verdad… - Se llevó una de sus manos al mentón, tratando de refrescar su memoria.

Orihime notó sus nulos esfuerzos y trató de reprimir una carcajada.

-Principio de año… Festival… Familia real… - Intentó ayudarle.

Entonces, la chica abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y golpeó la palma de su mano con un puño, recordando todo de una.

-¡Cómo es que lo olvidé!

Su amiga no contestó, se limitó a cerrar sus ojos dulcemente. Ella no estaba sorprendida en lo absoluto. ¿A quién le importaría eso cuando se rumoreaba que la persona más importante en tu vida regresaría?

-¡Tengo que invitar a Hitsugaya-kun! – Dijo alterada, tomando los panes que había comprado y dándole la espalda a la chica. - ¡Nos vemos Inoue-san!

-Claro. ¡También cuídate! – Alzó la voz la dueña de la panadería, en un intento de que su voz fuese escuchada.

Pero la chica melocotón ya se alejaba a pasos rápidos, y en pocos segundos desapareció de su vista. Sonrió. Esa energía y buena vibra que se le había devuelto no podría traer nada malo desde su perspectiva.

Eso era lo que ella no sabía. No se imaginaba siquiera que toda esa felicidad, que por escasos momentos se le otorgó a Momo Hinamori volvería a ser arrebatada con fervor. Que desde el momento en que el Capitán pisó tierra, después de cinco años de ausencia, desde ahí su destino ya había sido firmado con sangre. No sólo el de ella, pues el destino comenzaba a querer hacer de las suyas, uniendo el camino de personas que no deberían haberse visto nunca siquiera. Los caminos de todos que se encontrarían, y después… olvidarían cómo volver tras sus pasos.

Y la primera señal de la catástrofe que este encuentro traería, apareció junto a un acompañante con el ceño fruncido, observando cómo Momo corría con ese rostro de alegría y se perdía entre la gente.

-Es Momo… - Susurró el joven, cuyo cuerpo tatuado brillaba bajo el Sol de esa mañana.

Ella asintió.

-Se le ve feliz.

Un tono de preocupación salió de esa fuerte y femenina voz, y su amigo no pasó por alto esto. Mirándola por la rendija del ojo chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Y eso te preocupa? – Cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

Ella se tardó un momento en responder. Segundos en los que pensaba qué decir. Sabía de antemano lo que le molestaba, no era un presentimiento: era una seguridad. Fue por eso que cuando abrió la boca para dar su respuesta, no pensó en las consecuencias que traerían esas pocas palabras ni que perjudicaría la felicidad de su amiga. No sabía que su odio sería contagiado poco a poco, hasta que se formara una epidemia que nunca aceptaría el amor que dos personas podían profanarse. Y esa es la peor enfermedad que existía.

-Me preocupa porque… - Giró su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello oscuro se balanceara con el viento y clavó sus orbes zafiro en los oscuros de él. – Porque esa felicidad se debe al pirata Hitsugaya. – Terminó con un deje de cólera.

Y con esa sentencia, el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos con leve sorpresa, para después fruncir el ceño comprendiendo el significado de sus palabras. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, sintiendo coraje e impotencia que rara vez le dominaba.

Mas una tercera persona detrás de ellos, escuchó su corta pero intensa conversación. Su mirada se tornó sombría y dándoles la espalda se alejó de ahí, teniendo muy en claro a dónde debía dirigirse. Y tenía que llegar antes que Hinamori lo hiciera.

* * *

Su pecho subía y bajaba por el cansancio. Su respiración entrecortada y finas gotas de sudor brillaban bajo el cielo que comenzaba a teñirse naranja. Tras unos últimos movimientos más de práctica, envainó su espada y antes de partir de regreso a casa, le echó una mirada al firmamento, alzando la vista, como si quisiera comprender algo fuera de su alcance, como si necesitara una respuesta a alguna pregunta que él mismo, siendo genio no era capaz de entender.

Al no recibir respuesta, suspiró con indiferencia y se encaminó a la morada donde Hinamori vivía, aunque sabía de antemano que la chica no estaba ahí. Simplemente lo sabía, así de sencillo. Y esto se confirmó cuando al entrar a la casa un aire de soledad le inundó. Quizá había ido al pueblo a hacer compras.

Pero ese talento innato de saber la ubicación de su amiga no se aplicaba con los demás. Por eso no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al sentir una presencia tras su espalda. Se dio al vuelta, y su mirada fría se topó con la de aquella persona que hubiera preferido no encontrarse nunca.

Se observaron, y ninguno de los dos mencionó palabra mientras lo hacía.

-Ah. Veo que los rumores eran ciertos. – Rompió ese tenso silencio el rubio, en un tono sarcástico que no pasó desapercibido para Hitsugaya, quien alzó una de sus blancas cejas. – Bienvenido de vuelta.

El albino le miró fijamente unos segundos, intentando descifrar la verdad tras sus palabras. No es que le diera mucha importancia, la verdad. Siempre tuvo en claro que el resto de las personas en el pueblo nunca le tuvieron mucha confianza. Por ello, sólo cerró sus ojos y decidió ignorarlo, pasando de lado y dirigiéndose nuevamente fuera de casa. Mas cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, Kira habló por segunda ocasión.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con este juego?

Había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para pronunciar esas palabras, mas no titubeó. A pesar de que su relación con el marinero no era de las mejores que tenía, nunca había optado por alzarle la voz o enfrentarse a él de esa manera tan directa y sin rodeos. Sin embargo, ya no eran unos infantes. Ambos habían madurado, cada quien por su lado y por diferentes circunstancias, claro está. Ahora era capaz de dar la cara como todo un hombre.

-No sé de qué me hablas. – Respondió, indiferente.

Kira apretó su mandíbula, tratando de no perder los estribos ante tal comentario por su parte. Cómo odiaba eso del joven…

-No has cambiado en lo absoluto. – Siseó. Se dio la vuelta para toparse con el cuerpo de él que le daba la espalda. - ¿Crees que puedes venir e irte cuando se te antoje?

Toushiro no se alteró en lo mas mínimo. Tan sólo rodó sus ojos con desinterés, pensando una buena manera de terminar con esa conversación carente de sentido.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Izuru. – Se llevó las manos a su cinturón, introduciendo sus dedos en él, como un típico vaquero en medio de una contienda. – Nos vemos.

A penas alejarse un par de pasos, Kira comenzó a mover los engranes de su cerebro. Esta vez no permitiría que el albino aquel se saliera con la suya. Como último movimiento, decidió sacar su naipe comodín, o bien mover a su reina. Sabía la debilidad del pirata.

-Bien. Haz lo que quieras. – Susurró con frialdad. – Al parecer, después de todo Hinamori-san no es tan importante para ti como alardeas.

_Toucheé._

Él se quedó estático unos momentos. Ahí, parado. Sin mover un solo músculo, como si de pronto hubiese visto un espectro o se hubiera topado con una invisible pared que detuvo sus pasos de golpe.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta, con sus cejas curveadas perfectamente hacia abajo en muestra de claro coraje. Sus orbes trataban de permanecer como siempre, sin transmitir algún tipo de emoción, mas ahora… tenían un brillo retador en ellos.

-Izuru… - Escupió.

-He convivido contigo hasta el punto de poder decir que te conozco, o por lo menos lo más relevante de tu persona, Hitsugaya. – Su flequillo rubio ocultaba uno de sus ojos, dando un aire un tanto tétrico en su mirada. – Volverás a irte. ¿Cierto? Y dejarás a Hinamori-san aquí, como es usual. Y ella… ella seguirá esperando por tu regreso, por ti… Un hombre que sólo juega a las escondidas. – Hizo una pausa, inhalando y preparándose para decir lo que vendría a continuación. - ¿Hasta cuándo la dejarás libre de hacer?

En un precipitado movimiento, el albino se había acercado peligrosamente y ahora sostenía con rudeza el cuello de su camisa. Si hablábamos de estatura, el rubio se llevaba el premio. Pero de fuerza… sobraban las palabras. El joven de piel morena lo atrajo hacia sí con vigor, clavando con cólera sus orbes aguamarina en los ahora pavoridos de él. Aún así… No debía dejarse intimidar. No ahora que ya había echado la leña al fuego.

-Izuru… No metas tus narices donde nadie te llama. – Amenazó él, con sangre. Acto seguido lo soltó y su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo.

El rubio se llevó su mano hasta su cuello, palpando la zona. Achinó sus ojos y observó la figura del pirata, que se alzaba frente así, con aires de grandeza y a la vez… le causaba un extraño sentimiento de terror imposible de describir.

Aún con este hecho claro, encontró fuerzas para seguir con su sermón.

-…Hitsugaya, si te vas nuevamente… Me veré obligado a decirle lo que siento a Hinamori-san. – Calló. – Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Toushiro le clavó su gélida mirada varios segundos. Claro que sabía a qué se refería. Ese mal nacido siempre había estado tras los pies de Hinamori, como su sombra, siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos… Si el rubio aún seguía con vida, era porque el albino sabía que su mejor amiga le estimaba. Solamente por respeto a ella. Si fuera por él, Izuru Kira ya estaría ahogándose en las frías aguas del océano en medio de una tormenta. Vaya que sí.

No sin antes dedicarle una última amenazadora mirada, le dio la espalda, y se encaminó nuevamente a la puerta.

-Haz lo que quieras. – Siseó con seguridad el albino.

Cuando ya iba a cruzar el umbral, mientras se alejaba con pasos decididos de la morada, escuchó clara y perfectamente una última amenaza. Una intimidación que para sus oídos fue a penas perceptible, tanto así que le hicieron dudar por momentos si realmente esas palabras habían salido de la boca del rubio, o en cambio lo había escuchado en algún rincón de su culpable alma…

-…Debería apreciar lo que tiene, Capitán Hitsugaya. Alguien podría arrebatarle lo que más le importa en un descuido suyo. Quizá no sea yo… Pero alguien. Alguien que realmente la merezca y no le haga sufrir.

* * *

La tarde pasó rápidamente. Hinamori invitó a su amigo al dichoso festival, y tras varios intentos logró convencerle con una amable sonrisa que lo dejó desarmado. Aunque no pasó por alto que el albino estaba más serio de lo normal, y desconocía la razón. Pero no le dio importancia, porque sabía que Toushiro tenía su vida propia que ella no conocería nunca, al parecer.

Así fue como, después de observar el ocaso como solían hacerlo cuando eran niños, recordando aquellos buenos momentos y aventuras, ambos se dirigieron hacia la calle principal de aquel medieval pueblo, donde se llevaría a cabo el recorrido de la familia real.

Y una escandalosa voz femenina se hizo notar, llamando la atención de Toushiro y Momo, quienes se encontraban de pie entre la multitud. El primero se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Taichoooo! – Una mujer de apariencia voluptuosa se abría paso entre la masa de gente, hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba la pareja. - ¡Dónde se había metido!

-No te incumbe. – Le rodó la cara con fastidio.

-Oh, es tan cruel… - Se quejó ella, abriendo la boca nuevamente para soltar otra de sus charlatanerías, pero calló al ver a una joven al lado de su Capitán, que la miraba con sus orbes chocolate sorprendidos. - ¿Huh? ¿Quién es, Taicho?

Momo miró de reojo a Hitsugaya, como esperando que éste la presentara. Pero su única acción fue ignorar la pregunta de la mujer rubia, y bueno, ¿Qué iba a esperar de él? Decidió presentarse a sí misma.

-Mi nombre es Hinamori Momo. – Sonrió e hizo una reverencia. – Un placer.

Los ojos celestes de la fémina brillaron ante la buena impresión que se llevó de la jovencita, le parecía tan tierna e indefensa que no entendía por qué estaba al lado del amargado de su Capitán. Mientras, el albino soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

-Yo soy Rangiku Matsumoto, primer oficial y mano derecha de mi Taicho, ése que está al lado tuyo. – Le guiñó un ojo.

-Pudiste haberte ahorrado lo de mano derecha, Matsumoto. – Le espetó su superior con indiferencia.

-¿Acaso no lo soy?

-Pues no eres muy eficiente.

-¡Taicho, yo pongo toda mi alma y esfuerzo en cada cosa que hago!

-Querrás decir cuando emborrachas a toda la tripulación.

-¡Yo nunca les he obligado a nada, ellos lo hacen por cuenta propia!

Y la que se hacía llamar mano derecha de su mejor amigo seguía defendiendo su persona, alegando y fastidiando al joven Capitán. Pero Hinamori vivía ajena a todo esto, pues en cuanto la palabra "Primer oficial" llegó a sus oídos, se había desconectado de la realidad y el único patético pensamiento que podía procesar era que… Esa bella joven era un pirata. Como Toushiro.

Sintió una admiración profunda. Pensar que una mujer podía llegar a ser tanto, yendo en contra de las normalidades le parecía algo sumamente valiente. Se imaginó a la rubia navegando en un enorme barco, sintiendo la fresca brisa de mar y el balanceo de las olas, dando órdenes y…

En un instante su mirada se topó en un objeto que descansaba en la cadera femenina. Abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, y la admiración que sintió hace momentos se desvaneció para ser reemplazada con un extraño horror que se apreció claramente en su rostro… _Al ver una espada envainada_.

Era la primera vez que entendía lo que eso significaba. De hecho, era la primera vez que se ponía a pensar en lo más obvio. Ellos… ¿Mataban? ¿Su Hitsugaya-kun arrebataba vidas con esa arma? La joven con sólo imaginarse semejante acto sintió como las piernas le fallaban, y como sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

-¿Hinamori? – Una preocupada voz femenina habló.

-¿Eh? – Sus pensamientos se alejaron de golpe, y se dio cuenta cómo los piratas la miraban ante su silencio. Tragó saliva, alejando sus negativos pensamientos.– Disculpen, estaba pensando. – Sonrió.

El único que no estuvo del todo conforme con las palabras de la chica melocotón fue el mismísimo Hitsugaya. La conocía bastante bien, la castaña no solía perderse en sus pensamientos ni ignorar conversaciones ajenas. Siempre estaba al tanto de cada detalle, eso no era normal en ella. Posó sus orbes aguamarina en los de ella por segundos, intentando descifrar el secreto tras sus palabras. Pero ella desvió la vista rápidamente, rehusando la gélida mirada. Cosa que extrañó aún más al albino, dejándolo con una extraña preocupación en el pecho.

_"¿En qué pensabas, Hinamori?"_

-¡Hey! – A lo lejos se divisó un menudo cuerpo junto a un pelirrojo, alzando sus manos y meneándolas de un lado a otro para que la notaran entre la ola de gente. - ¡Momo!

-Rukia-san. – Olvidando lo que hasta hace momentos le mortificaba, recibió a su amiga de melena oscura con una sonrisa.

La ya mencionada llegó en compañía de aquel joven alto y de cabellos rojizos. La sonrisa que le dedicó a su amiga de cabellos castaños se borró al toparse cara a cara con el joven albino, y tanto ella como el tatuado le dedicaron una mirada de desprecio de duración casi nula, por lo que nadie ahí presente lo notó mas que el mismo Hitsugaya, quien consideró esto como algo normal y se limitó a ingnorar.

Y ahí iba otro error, esta vez por parte del chico. No sabía que acostumbrarse al odio de las personas no traería más que problemas consigo en un futuro cercano.

-¿Vienes a ver el festival? – Preguntó Rukia Kuchiki, dirigiéndose a su amiga.

-Así es. Pero no vengo sola, miren. – Se paró aún lado de su amigo de la infancia y le presentó. – Él es Hitsugaya-kun, y ella Rangiku-san. – Sonrió ampliamente al ver la expresión de su amigo, pero antes de que pudiera corregirle de que era "Capitán Hitsugaya y no Hitsugaya-kun" habló nuevamente:- Ellos son mis amigos Rukia-san y Abarai-kun.

La reacción de la rubia fue muy bromista y positiva, como era de esperarse. Sin embargo ya han de saber cómo fue la presentación del Capitán, y como los recién llegados lo tomaron. De cualquier manera, los últimos tres trataron de no relacionarse demasiado entre sí.

No es que fuese una grosería. Pero, hay veces en las que simplemente no hay que avivar la llama que ya está presente. Porque más de uno saldría quemado.

La calle principal comenzó a llenarse de más y más gente durante los últimos minutos si es que esto fuera posible. La luz de los faroles se prendió tenuemente tras pasada la tarde y cuando los rayos del Sol en el atardecer fueron desapareciendo. Se oían risas, pláticas y todos los ciudadanos esperaban con ansias la llegada de la familia real, pues cada que comenzaba el año nuevo, hacían un recorrido por todo el país para recibir de buena manera el siguiente año. Y por fin, después de varios días se acordó el día que estarían en el humilde pueblo. Y es que, ¡Todos amaban a su princesa! Más que el príncipe o el mismísimo rey, le tenían un gran respeto a la princesa. ¿Y por qué no habrían de tenerlo? Ella era hermosa en todo su esplendor, era la viva imagen de su difunta madre según los que recuerdan aquellos días.

Momo reía jovial ante las tontas discusiones que mantenían Kuchiki y Abarai, a las cuales más tarde Matsumoto se había unido sin reparo. Toushiro la miró de reojo, con el ceño fruncido. Pues aún no olvidaba su extraño comportamiento anterior, y es que nunca antes Hinamori había evadido su mirada de esa manera. Le hizo recordar a… _todos los demás._

Entonces recordó otro punto, igual o aún más preocupante. Quizá no para la fémina, pero sí para él.

Desde que llegó, Momo no la había hecho _esa_ pregunta.

Sabía que la chica era delicada y se tomaba su tiempo para decidir sus acciones, pero parecía como si no le importara. Él ya hasta había practicado mentalmente qué decirle, para que no se sintiera mal del todo.

_Hinamori no le había preguntado cuánto tiempo él estaría en el pueblo._

De cierto modo presentía que no tardaría en hacerlo. Y también, quizá vendría con muchas más preguntas que el albino se vería obligado a callar y no responder. Aún con todo, no podía evitar sentir cierta inquietud respecto a eso.

-¡Hitsugaya-kun! – Escuchó la dulce voz de su amiga.

Cerró los ojos con frustración.

-Ahora es Capitán Hitsugaya, Hinamori…

Ella le ignoró por completo, y tomando sorpresivamente su brazo, lo llevó hasta delante, abriéndose paso entre la gente para después señalar con su blanquecino dedo un punto en la lejanía de esa calle medieval.

-¡Mira! – Y su voz se perdió cuando unos tambores y trompetas comenzaron a sonar.

Su vista de águila le permitió observar un grupo de guardias marchando. ¿Para qué? Pues como seguridad para la persona que se encontraba atrás, montada en un enorme caballo negro de sangre pura, que saludaba y dedicaba una amplia sonrisa a cada ciudadano presente.

Lo conocía, por obvias razones.

Aquel hombre de tez morena y mirada decidida, era el rey. El dueño de todo y a la vez de nada para él.

Rukia, Renji y Rangiku se acercaron también hasta el extremo, colocándose detrás de la pareja para observar con mayor detenimiento y recibir a sus superiores. Poco a poco, con lentitud, la familia real se acercó hasta donde ellos estaban parados, y un brillo apareció en los ojos azul profundo de Rukia al reconocer a su rey. El caballo negro trotaba con seguridad justo como su dueño era, y cuando pasó al lado de ellos sonrió como de costumbre. Tanto Momo, como la pelinegra y el tatuado hicieron una reverencia, a lo que los piratas no se sumaron. No, ellos no acostumbraban ese tipo de cosas ni tenían por qué hacerlo. Ellos vivían del viento, de las olas y de las aventuras, no de un sujeto con corona en la cabeza.

Detrás de él, montado en un corcel marrón con motas blancas, estaba el príncipe cuyos cabellos anaranjados como un cielo en atardecer se revolvían por el viento con grandeza. No sonreía como su padre, simplemente se mantenía sereno pero de vez en cuando una traviesa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al ver el cariño que le entregaban los ciudadanos. Para él poder servir y ayudar a su gente era el mejor regalo que le había dado la vida, puesto que su alma era comparable a la de un héroe, sin miedo a atravesar grandes fronteras con tal de dar una mano a cualquiera que lo necesite.

Y por último, para finalizar con broche de oro lo que sería la respetable familia real, venía montada en un caballo blanco una joven de piel blanca como la nieve, y una cabellera negra como ala de cuervo que caía como cascada por su espalda. Su mirada sería indiferente y fría a primera vista, pero poseía un destello de dulzura, seguramente hereditario de su madre. Para la mayoría, la princesa Kurosaki Karin era la que traía dicha a su familia, como un amuleto de la suerte.

Momo abrió la boca con sorpresa y sus ojos chocolate centellaron. Desde niña había admirado a la princesa, le parecía una persona por demás interesante y fuerte tanto de alma como corazón. Fue por eso que cuando pasó al lado del grupo, montada en su corcel buscó con afán su mirada. Y por extraño que sonase, ella le miró, y sonrió.

Hinamori intentó contener un grito de emoción, y apretó el brazo que aún sostenía inconscientemente. Pues sabía que esa cálida sonrisa que se vio por segundos, había sido sólo para su persona.

El aburrimiento de Hitsugaya fue interrumpido bruscamente ante ese gesto. De pronto, una extraña electricidad recorrió cada fibra de su ser y tragó grueso. Ese sentimiento que provocaba en él su mejor amiga nunca lo había comprendido, y se sintió _extraño_. Demasiado para su gusto, en realidad.

Pero de pronto, el fuerte sonido de un balazo llegó hasta sus oídos y de todos los presentes. El blanco caballo relinchó como si no hubiera un mañana, a lo que su dueña intentó calmarlo alzando su voz y tratando de dominarlo. Pero ya era tarde, el animal estaba en un colapso nervioso y en un precipitado movimiento se había parado en sus dos patas traseras, y aunque la princesa intentó mantener el equilibrio se vio cayendo con estrépito hacia el suelo. Hubo gritos, gente corriendo de un lado a otro y de pronto, Hinamori se veía arrastrada por esa masa de gente alterada.

Toushiro maldijo por lo bajo y tomó con fuerza la mano de Hinamori, evitando así que la alejaran de su persona y saliera lastimada por ello. Pero las personas no se tranquilizaban, en cambio, corrían cada vez más rápido y el rostro marfil de su amiga parecía perderse entre los demás.

-¡Hinamori! – Murmuró con frustración.

Aún tenía su mano en la suya. Pero sería cuestión de tiempo para que se vieran separados, lo sabía. Quizá… si ponía un poco más de fuerza lograría retenerla.

Sin embargo, la pesadilla comenzó.

Una figura vestida de negro, apareció frente a la caída princesa. Por sus fachas y la decisión en sus ojos, que era lo único que se podía apreciar de su oculto rostro, estaba de más decir que sus intenciones no eran nada buenas. Llevó su mano hasta su espalda, desenvainando una filosa espada ante la pavorida mirada de Karin.

-Maldición… - Ichigo dio la vuelta a su corcel, con preocupación reflejada en su rostro. - ¡KARIN!

Quiso ir hasta ella. Pero otro grupo de personas vestidas de la misma manera le bloquearon el paso, y el príncipe frunció el ceño. Aunque no le gustara, desenvainó su espada y saltando de su caballo se enfrentó a esos sujetos. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a su hermana, ¡Y rápido!

La hábil mente de Toushiro procesó la situación en cuestión de segundos. Murmurando una nueva maldición, buscó con la mirada a su primer oficial y al encontrarla, ésta aún entre la masa de gente alterada, le regresó la mirada, decidida.

_Sabían qué hacer._

Pero su mano aún aferraba la femenina. Y se topó con unos preocupados orbes chocolate que le desgarraron el alma.

-¡Busca un lugar seguro! – Ordenó, intentando que su voz llegara a oídos de ella.

Momo intentó negar con la cabeza. ¡Ella quería estar ahí, ayudar en lo que fuera posible! Por lo que intentó aferrarse más a la mano de él, pero sintió unos fuertes brazos que la tomaban de la cintura y ella se sorprendió.

Renji Abarai miró al Capitán con seriedad. Y con una mirada transmitieron todo lo necesario.

Y así fue que, aunque le pesara, Hitsugaya soltó la mano de su mejor amiga, dejándola en manos de aquellos dos jóvenes que si bien no le agradaban a su persona, con Hinamori eran diferentes. Ella estaría a salvo con ellos y lo sabía de antemano.

El pelirrojo la tomó con firmeza e intentó llevársela, ante la resistencia de ésta. Pero la diferencia de fuerza era notable y fue arrastrada por su amigo en compañía de la Kuchiki hacia cualquier lugar.

-¡Hitsugaya-kun! – Fue su último grito antes de perderse entre la gente.

No sin antes buscar por última vez esa mirada chocolate, Toushiro le dio la espalda y en un ágil movimiento se colocó frente a la joven de cabellos oscuros como la noche, justo a tiempo para detener una espada que chocó con la suya propia, con fervor, haciendo que la unión del sonido del metal resonara en la calle y ahogara los gritos de terror. Una espada que momentos antes intentaba robarle la vida a Karin Kurosaki.

Su primer oficial tomó a la chica en un parpadeo, pese a que la chica estaba aún pasmada, quiso pronunciar palabra, pero la pirata no se lo permitió. Al instante habían desaparecidp del campo de batalla. Donde aquella persona que ocultaba su identidad tras ese traje oscuro se estaba enfrentando al pirata Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Por un segundo, la mirada turquesa de él se topó con un simple y puro negro. Un negro profundo que le provocó un extraña opresión en su pecho, pero no se dio el lujo de titubear. Alejó su espada de la ajena, y tomando vuelo, dio una nueva estocada que fue admirablemente detenida.

Y los gritos de desesperación ambientaban el encuentro de ambos partícipes.

* * *

_**¡Chán chán chán! ¿Les gustó? Es la primera vez que trabajo con espadas y batallas, por eso me limité a hacer el encuentro corto pero sin duda irán aumentando, por lo que también espero mejorar.**_

_**Como ven, han aparecido más personajes y la familia Kurosaki, que será importante en toda la historia. ¡Cierto! En este fic solamente quiero concentrarme en el triángulo amoroso principal (MomoxHitsugayaxAizen aunque aún no sale) y quienes los rodean, pero si gustan también puedo agregar poquito, sólo poquito en algunas otras parejas que gustan. Hablando de lo obvio y siendo sinceras, se me haría más fácil colocar RenRuki, por la relación que llevan ambos. Pero si la mayoría prefiere puedo intentar meter IchiRuki, aunque me costará porque no tengo en mente un encuentro entre ellos dos, pero puedo pensar. Ustedes me dicen. **_

_**Qué más... ¡Ah! ¿Qué creen? Terminé la portada para este fic. Pero me di cuenta que tiene un súper-mega-ultra-gran sopiler, así que no lo subiré hasta que eso sea revelado XD Sí, perdonen... Igual esta página no es de arte, ¡No sé por qué me preocupo por eso! ò.ó**_

_**En el próximo capítulo: ¡La aparición oficial de Aizen! Y de ahí comenzará, ahora sí, lo que sería el tema principal de este fic.**_

_**Ahora sí, a contestar reviews y en serio, otra vez muchas gracias XD**_

_**Vicky-chan16: Como acabas de ver, el papel de príncipe ya se lo llevó el protagonista de Bleach. Pero no por ello Aizen es un "cualquiera". Y sí, Momo sufrió mucho con su ausencia, como se dan algunos detalles que mencionó Inoue. Y diste en el clavo, porque el siguiente tema a tratar entre estos dos será precisamente la duración de su estadía. ¡Oh, oh! Ya pelearon con espadas, sé que no fue la gran cosa pero escenas como estas habrá a montones. Así que espero mejorar, gracias por tu review!**_

_**LadyDy: ¡Tu grito me llegó hasta acá! XD Bueno, cuando lo publicaste e.e Oh, me partiste el corazón... Creí que sí te casarías con mi mente pero me traicionas lléndote con Karin-chan Q.Q Ok no. JAJAJA La forma de conocer al tipo de ojos avellanas! XD Ya quiero que salga Aizen! En este capítulo no salió y ya lo extraño (?) Y... ya sé... Y el punto no es sólo enamorarse de esos dos, ¡Sino que ellos también sienten algo por ti! ¿Te imaginas, tener tras de ti a dos bombones como éstos? (Aunque uno sea un antagonista despiadado y egoísta e.e) Y ni lo pienses, al frío capitán, ¡Lo acoso yo! (No le digas a Momo-chan, por favor!) ¡HINAMORIxHAREM! Lo entendí a la primera, y para serte sincera me medio llama la atención el IchiHina/HisaHina. Pero... ¡NUNCA ME IMAGINÉ LOS DOS ÚLTIMOS! XD Sin duda sería complicado, pero un reto siempre traerá beneficios, cuando estés aburrida escribe y ya ves si te gusta el resultado o no :3 No me molestas Lady-chan, me gusta que me escribas Q.Q Cuídate también, y gracias! PD1: Genial *w* PD2: Gracias! XD PD3: Lo verás en unos... dos o tres capítulos más! XD **_

_**Zedna-max: ¡Tu ánimo me gusta! Y sí, Shiro-chan sería guapo como cualquier cosa, vampiro, hombre lobo, pirata, brujo, hombre de las nieves o lo que sea... ¡Porque es Shiro-chan! (?) Y Aizen, uff! Ese hombre sí que es guapo, y tú no te preocupes, imagina que sí hay gel y su cabello es sexy :B Gracias por apoyarme, espero te haya gustado este segundo capítulo!**_

_**Lupita: XDDDDDD ¡HOLIS! No hemos platicado recientemente en facebook, deberíamos hacerlo... Por cierto, creo que ya te contagié mi amor por Bleach y el HitsuHina... ¡ME IRÉ AL CIELO POR ESTA BUENA OBRA! XD Te quiero más Lupita, ya quiero verte!**_

_** : Gracias! Me alegra que te guste.**_

_**HeladoDerretido: Siempre me encanta leer tus reviews, me suben el ánimo junto a los de Lady, Trina, Allison, Blackmoon y bueno, de todas las amantes del HH XD Volviendo. Así es, será un AiHitsuHina, como mencionó Lady-chan. Y no es que me guste, sino que... me llama la atención. Así de sencillo, mientras tengan a mis personajes preferidos (Shiro y Momo) les encuentro algo de interesante, y el AiHina me pareció buen material con el cual trabajar, ya que si me lo pienso estoy igual que tú, me gustaría esta pareja si él no fuera el antagonista principal tan cruel. Porque el "Aizen que nunca existió" osea, el que Hina admiraba, es casi perfecto. Una relación como la que tuvieron ellos (aunque todo fue una farsa por parte de él)sería muy romántico sin duda, por eso decidí escribir esto. ¡Pero no se compara con el HitsuHina! Ah, y gracias por comentar eso, hiciste que recordara algo que quería explicar, lo escribiré abajo. Escuché tu llamado, escribiré muuuchos one-shots XD**_

_**Trina: OWWW ¡Qué lindo/verguenza! Yo tambien admiro a las escritoras de este fandom, tienen mucho talento, creo que deberíamos hacer un grupo o algo así XD Pues... Momo siente algo que aún no sabe qué es por Hitsugaya. Y él de igual manera, de que lo quiere demasiado no hay duda, pero no sabe hasta qué punto es este cariño. Por eso, cuando Aizen aparezca y despierte en ella sentimientos comparables a los de Shiro comenzará a dudar, y pues así. ¡En el próximo capítulo veremos el encuentro AiHina! Disculpa la espera y espero te haya gustado Trina-chan!**_

_**Blackmoon9631: Mi mente se siente amada, como Lady la cambió por Karin-chan podrías casarte con ella, si gustas. XD Y pues... esa pregunta es complicada, supongo que fue algo así como, ¿Amor a primera vista? Nah, no tanto así pero pues sus ojos son bonitos, no se acercan ni de juego a los turquesa de Hitsugaya pero sí están "guapos" los ojos de Aizen XD Así es, Shiro la tiene muuuuy difícil, haber cómo se ponen las cosas. ¿Hi-hi-hijos? No lo creo... Toushiro sólo ama a Momo, creo, creo... o quién sabe, todo puede pasar :B ¡Saludos y gracias por tu review!**_

_**Allison95: ¡Bueno! ¿Por qué tanto amor hacia mi mente?XD Le podría hacer competencia a Shiro-chan! XD No te preocupes por la demora, ni se me hizo que te tardaste, en cambio yo soy la que debo de disculparme XD Lo sé, gracias, muchísimas gracias por leerme!QwQ**_

_**Tierna Orfelina: Oh, de nuevo me dan unos sustos cuando me dicen que no les gustó...Q.Q De acuerdo, no es miel, es romance, entiendo XD Así es, Aizen fue el dichoso hombre de los ojos avellana. Hablando sobre ese tema, tendrás que esperar querida Tierna-chan XD Además, debo aclarar que no la verás, o por lo menos no "como crees". Como te dije en el PM, es importante para la historia, pero a la vez no. Pero eso no significa que no leerás de ella. Es confuso, pero mejor espera!:B**_

_**Vegetable lov3r: JAJAJAJAJA ¡Ya sé! Yo pensé lo mismo... estaba babeando cuando me lo imaginé como un pirata, en serio. Entiendo cómo te sientes, a veces envidio a Momo pero no es una envidia mala, simplemente... ¡Hay, es que el capitán más guapo del Gotei babea por ella! En verdad quisiera ser Hina-chan! jajaja :) Eso, ¿En qué estás metido Shiro-chan? Habrá que esperar, las cosas se revelarán poco a poco. ¡Gracias por tu review!**_

_**¡Casi lo olvido! Nadie me preguntó directamente por la "personalidad" de Aizen en este fic. Pero HeladoDerretido se acercó mucho, así que explicaré: No sé si poner a Aizen como OoC en EPDA. ¿Por qué? Hasta yo estoy confusa. Verán, lo veremos en su mayoría como la persona que fue antes de su traición, osea, el sujeto amable y bondadoso que Hinamori admiraba. Pero como él mismo dice, ése Aizen nunca existió y por ello creo que es OoC. ¡PERO! También veremos su lado oscuro por así decirlo. No malvado, ojo, pero sí egoísta y calculador cuando esté con Hitsugaya. Más que nada eso, egoísta, creo que es la palabra que mejor describe a Aizen Sousuke. Por eso aún no sé si aquí será OoC o no. ¿Ustedes qué opinan? **_

_**Eso es todo, perdonen la espera, gracias por esperar, y... ¡Nos leemos!** _

_***Editado* Tuve que borrar el capítulo y subirlo de nuevo porque no me llegó el correo cuando subí el capítulo, así que me medio preocupé XD**_


End file.
